Sammy's Wish
by SammylovesDean
Summary: Sammy finally shows Dean how he really feels about him. WARNING. WINCEST. PWP.


Sammy's Wish

By SammylovesDean

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. It belongs to Kripke and gang. No money is made off this.

A/N: This was written for Lillehafrue who is worse than the YED when she wants something.

Dean pulled into the motel parking lot. He sighed heavily as he put the car into park before shutting it off. He eyed the blinking "office" sign wearily.

Sammy had been worried about Dean for the past few miles. He had been sniffling and clearing his throat. Dean didn't normally get sick. It was a family trait that they both shared. Sammy hoped that it would only take a good night sleep to knock out of his brother whatever bug Dean had picked up earlier. Jumping out of the car, he told his sleepy brother. "You stay here. I'll get the room, man."

Dean just looked at him with slightly glazed eyes. He would never admit it to Sammy, but he was grateful for the few minutes to rest. He leaned back and closed his eyes wishing the pounding in his head would go away. Suddenly, the passenger door opened, and Dean turned and tightly shut his eyes against the interior dome light.

Sammy slipped into the seat. Touching Dean on the shoulder Sammy said "Dean, hey Dean I got the room. It's number 16 at the end of the row."

Dean slowly straightened up and restarted the car.

Sammy took in his brother's haggard appearance. "Are you okay? Should I drive?"

Dean winced as he shook his head. "No, I'm fine."

"Sure you are." Sammy replied sarcastically. "I've only been watching you practically deteriorate in front of my own eyes. I should have taken over a lot earlier."

"Hey, I got us here." Dean returned the sarcasm as he slowly drove to the spot right in front of the room door.

"We were lucky." Sammy said as he handed the room key to Dean. Even though he talked a good game, Sammy was concerned about his big brother. "Go ahead, I'll get our stuff."

Sammy watched as Dean nodded and stiffly walked to the room. It took him a couple of seconds to get the key to work in the well-worn lock. Sammy was just about to offer his assistance when the door finally swung open and Dean walked in without looking back. Sammy shook his head and reached into the trunk to grab their bags.

When Sammy entered the room he saw Dean sitting on the bed holding his head in his hands. "Dammit. I feel like shit."

"And you look it too." Sammy replied. "You know you were an idiot to sleep in the cemetery last night…in the rain…waiting for a ghost that never showed up I might add."

Dean rubbed his forehead. "Like you were doing anything to find it, geek boy. I'm grabbing a shower." He told his brother snidely.

"Well don't use all the hot water." shouted Sam as Dean slammed the bathroom door.

A little while later Dean came out dressed in a T-shirt and sweatpants. He threw himself down on the bed and said. "It's all yours, Samantha."

Sammy went into the bathroom to take his shower. He rushed through it because Dean had used up most of the hot water. Grumbling he commented to himself. "One of these days, we are going to stay at a place where we won't run out of hot water. After Sammy finished his shower, he came back into the room and he found Dean lying on the bed. He looked flushed that Sammy reached over touching his forehead.

Startled, Dean jumped and slapped Sammy's hand away. "Dude! Personal space here."

"Dammit it Dean. You're burning up. I'll get the Tylenol."

"No way Sammy. I don't need anything."

"You have to take something. We have to get that fever down."

"I just need some sleep….let me sleep."

"Dean….."

"Sammy, stuff it."

"FINE." Sammy growled. He crawled into bed turning his back to Dean. If his brother wanted to be a jackass, then let him.

Sammy awoke to the sound of Dean's tossing and turning. He was at his side in an instant. Feeling his forehead he could feel that Dean still had a fever. "Dammit, Dean you should have taken something for it." he thought. Now he'd have to find some way to bring it down. He grabbed the plastic ice bucket and a handful of change and headed toward the machine that was two doors down from their room. Sure enough, it cost Sammy fifty cents to get a half bucket of ice, but if he could at least get Dean to drink some cold water, it would be worth it. He was relieved to see that Dean was still sleep, albeit fitfully, when he returned. He threw a couple of ice cubes into one of the plastic cups and stepped into the bathroom to fill it with water. At the same time, he grabbed one of the hand towels and proceeded to wet it. He then headed to his brother's bedside. Setting down the water and the towel on the nightstand, he pulled back the sheet that Dean had wrapped himself up in. Sammy grabbed the waistband of Dean's sweatpants and quickly worked them past Dean's hips and off his legs. He then raised Dean forward and began to pull off his t-shirt.

Dean woke up with the movement and realized that Sammy was starting to undress him. "Dude, what the fuck?"

"I've got to cool you down, man." Sammy explained as he started to rub the cool cloth across Dean's face and down his now bare chest and abdomen. Reaching the edge of his boxers, Sammy paused a moment. He saw the tip of Dean's cock poking through the fly. He caught his breath in the back of his throat. He could feel the heat growing in his own boxers. "How about a drink of water?" He asked trying to distract himself.

Dean nodded and tried to pull himself up into a sitting position. Sam reached over and grabbed the cup of water. He could see Dean struggling so he reached an arm around his brother's shoulder and helped to raise him up. Dean reached out with a shaking hand to take the cup. Sammy helped guide it to Dean's lips.

Dean took a few sips of the water. "That's enough. Thank you."

Sammy looked into Dean's face. The tightness in his pants continued to grow, and he realized that this position only heightened his desire. He was holding his brother in his arms. Their heads were so close that he could feel Dean's hot breath on his cheek. He knew what he had to do, but he also felt a twinge of guilt. After all Dean was sick, but this was most likely his only chance to get what he wanted. He wanted Dean… wanted him badly.

Sammy helped lay Dean back against his pillow and placed the cup of water back on the nightstand. He took a deep breath and tried to push his thoughts away, but unfortunately, it only served to intensify his need. Not knowing when another opportunity would arise, he decided to take his chance. He cupped Dean's face in his hands and gently kissed him.

Dean reacted in surprise. "Sammy, what the hell? Are you crazy? Stop it."

"Hush, Dean. I won't hurt you. Just relax." He continued to softly kiss him, slowly moving from his mouth applying little butterfly kisses to his throat. Working his way to his ear he began nibbling on his earlobe.

Dean let out a small moan." What the hell does he think he's doing? And why does it feel so good?" He thought.

Sammy began working his way down his throat, licking and sucking as he went, working his way to his chest. He started to suck his nipple and then suddenly bit it.

Dean's back arched up from the mattress and he grabbed Sammy's hair and screamed hoarsely. "Harder, oh god, HARDER!"

Dean's emotions were in an uproar, and his mind was trying to make sense of all this. "Oh god…why I am being so turned on? He's my brother for god sakes" he thought.

Sammy's eyes lit up with pleasure at what he was able to do to Dean. As he continued to nip at Dean's nipples, he began to stoke his abdomen, slowly going lower and lower until he reached Dean's boxer shorts. Sammy moved to straddle his brother legs and grasped the waistband of the shorts and slowly pulled them down releasing Dean's cock. He leaned forward and kissed his brother deeply allowing his own hard still imprisoned cock to rub against Dean's growing one.

Dean let out a low groan. "Oh God, Sammy, what are you doing to me?"

"What I've wanted to do for so long." Sammy whispered in Dean's ear as he moved off of his brother's legs and pulled the boxers the rest of the way off his legs. He took a moment to slip out of his own shirt and he also drank in the sight of Dean's engorged member. He encircled his brother's now hard member with his hand and began to stoke it…long slow strokes…teasingly, gentle strokes.

Sammy suddenly left the bed, enlisting a whimper from Dean at the lost of his touch. "Don't worry I'll be right back with a surprise for you." He assured his brother.

A few seconds later he returned with a sly grin and took Dean's cock into his mouth. The sensation of warm and cold nearly drove Dean insane. Sammy, the little devil had gone and gotten a piece of ice and put it in his mouth. The waves of pleasure were driving him to the brink.

Sammy began to suck on Dean's cock for all he was worth. Like it was his favorite flavor of popsicle. Swirling his tongue around the shaft and across the tip, he bobbed up and down on his brother's cock, faster and faster, harder and harder, bringing Dean to his fulfillment.

"G-g-god S-s-sammy I'm going to co------" with that Dean exploded into Sammy's mouth.

Sammy swallowed as much of the semen as he could, and what little he couldn't, he licked away like a cat at the cream bowl. He had dreamed of this moment, but never could he have imagined it being as good as it was.

Sammy stood and slid his own boxers to the floor before lying down next to Dean. He took Dean's hand into his own he guided it to his swollen cock. He could feel the resistance in Dean. Kissing Dean, he pleaded "Please, Dean."

"Sammy, no, I don't think…I can't." Dean stammered while trying to remove his hand.

"Please, for me" Sammy begged, looking at him with his puppy dog eyes while tightening his grip on Dean's hand.

"Dammit, Sammy" Dean snapped and managed to pull his hand out of Sammy's. He rolled to his side with his back facing Sammy.

"Dean, no" Sammy cried.

Dean could hear the need echoing in Sammy's voice. "Sammy, be quiet."

Sammy pressed his chest against Dean's back. He ran his fingers gently a crossed Dean's chest, stopping to play with his nipples. He kissed his brother's shoulder and nuzzled his neck. Whispering into Dean's ear, Sammy begged. "Please, Dean, I need you. I need your touch. Please."

Sammy's hot breath on his ear was sending shivers down Dean's spine. Dean felt Sammy's hard cock pressing into his ass. How could he not help his brother? Especially after what Sammy did for him. He rolled back over and looked into Sammy's eyes. He could see the smoldering need in them. Dean leaned over and lightly kissed Sammy on the lips. "Okay, Sammy, if this is what you really want. I'll do it." He tentatively wrapped his hand around Sam's hard cock and slowly began to move along it.

Sammy moaned and his eyes slid shut as he finally got his wish. "That's it Dean, oh god, yes that's feels so good."

Dean paused a moment. "No, Sammy, open your eyes. If I'm going to do this, I want to see your eyes." Dean began pumping again when Sammy opened his eyes. He could see the deep desire that rested in them.

"Oh God, please, Dean. Harder…please…" Sammy begged.

Dean began to pump Sammy's cock roughly. He could see the myriad of emotions flying through Sammy's eyes. Suddenly, he realized that he wanted this as much as Sammy did.

"Dean!!! Yes, oh God, yes! That is so good." Sammy cried.

Dean leaned over and kissed Sammy hard, thrusting his tongue into his mouth. Sammy moaned as their tongues intertwined. Dean could taste the remains of his own essence lingering in Sammy's mouth. The idea crossed his mind that Sammy may want more than just a hand job.

Dean broke the kiss, but before he could say or do anything more, Sam grabbed his head in both hands. Staring into Dean's eyes, he practically sobbed. "Finish me! Make me come. I'll come just for you. Please, Now!!!"

Dean pumped as hard and as fast as he could. Sammy writhed on the bed in pure ecstasy. His eyes closed of their own accord, but Dean did not argue this time. Sam cries were enough to tell Dean just what Sammy was feeling.

"Oh, God, yes…yes…Dean…God…Dean…more, Dean…make me come…harder…yes…that's it…more…I'm gonna come…yes…yes…Dean!!!" Sammy's cries ended as milky white cream shot from his cock, covering Dean's hand and both their chests.

Dean stared at his hand and then at his brother's chest. Guilt began to set in. "God, what did I just do? And with my brother??? I even enjoyed it. Oh God, MY BROTHER, dammit. So, this makes me a pervert, right? Oh, god Sammy how could I do this to you? I'm such a bastard."

Sammy laid there spent for a few minutes breathing heavily, totally unaware of the guilt screaming in his brother's mind. Once he got his breathing under control, he pulled Dean's semen covered hand up and licked it. He then pulled Dean into a kiss, rolling his tongue around his brother's, letting him savor his essence. Pulling back, he quietly said. "Thank you."

Dean cleared his throat. "I need a drink of water."

Sam nodded. He got up and handed Dean the cup of water before heading into the bathroom to get a fresh washcloth and towel to clean both Dean and himself.

Dean gulped down the water in one breath. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and rested his head in his hands. His mind was screaming how wrong all this had been. THEY WERE BROTHERS. Dean couldn't help but feel like he let Sammy down. He should have been stronger. He should not have allowed this to happen. How would Sammy ever trust him again?

Sam re-entered the room and saw Dean sitting dejectedly at the edge of the bed. "Dean, are you okay?" He asked.

Dean jumped at the sound of Sammy's voice. "Uhm…yeah…well…no…I'm still not feeling good."

Sam tried placed a hand on Dean's forehead, but Dean jerked away. Frowning a bit, he said. "You probably are still running a fever. We need to get cleaned up and get some Tylenol in you and get you back to bed."

Sammy advanced on Dean with the washcloth which Dean snatched from him. "I'll do it myself."

Sam tried to hide the hurt that he felt at Dean's tone, but Dean saw it anyways. Dean pretended that he didn't because he was at a loss to know how to deal with the situation. Sam dug in his bag to find the Tylenol. By the time that he had turned back, Dean was already in his sweatpants and was just pulling his t-shirt over his head.

Sam held the bottle out to Dean. Nodding to the opposite bed, he said. "Climb into bed and I'll get you some more water."

"Sammy this is your bed." Dean argued.

"So? Yours is a mess take mine. You need the sleep more than I do. Now take the Tylenol and go to sleep." Sammy ordered, handing Dean a cup of water.

Dean nodded as he washed the pills down with the water. "Goodnight, Sammy." He said as he rolled over and kept his back towards his brother.

Looking at his brother's back, Sammy sadly says "You'll feel better in the morning."

Dean closed his eyes, and the thought ran through his head. "Only if this is all a dream."


End file.
